memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Phil Adams
|birthplace = Los Angeles, California, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = Stunt Actor; Stunt double |characters = Klingon crewman }} Phil Adams is a former stuntman, stunt actor, and stunt coordinator who appeared in three episodes of , two times as a stunt double and once as a stunt actor. He received no credit for his appearances. Adams' sister Donna was married to actor and the couple has one child, Cris Borgnine, who later worked as an actor, producer, cinematographer, and visual effects artist such as rigging supervisor on . Adams started his career in the 1950s with background and stunt appearances in the sport comedy Kill the Umpire (1950), the crime drama Hot Rod Rumble (1957), episodes of West Point (1957), the war drama Darby's Rangers (1958, with Dick Crockett and Bob Herron), the war drama Lafayette Escadrille (1958, with Paul Fix, Bob Hoy, and Ron Burke), the comedy The Last Hurrah (1958, with Jeffrey Hunter, Gail Bonney, and Chuck Hicks), and episodes of the comedy series The Adventures of Ozzie and Harriet (1956-1960, with Parley Baer). In the 1960s, Adams performed stunts in the war comedy The Whackiest Ship in the Army (1960, with John Anderson, Lloyd Kino, and Ron Veto), the Western Sergeant Rutledge (1960, with Jeffrey Hunter and Constance Towers), the war drama First to Fight (1967, with Budd Albright, Chuck Courtney, Eddie Hice, Bob Hoy, and Jerry Summers), the war drama Tobruk (1967, with Frank Babich, Paul Baxley, Bob Herron, Hal Needham, Gil Perkins, and Paul Stader), the crime drama In the Heat of the Night (1967, with Clegg Hoyt, Alan Oppenheimer, William Schallert, and John Moio), the war drama The Green Berets (1968, with George Takei, Irene Tsu, Eddy Donno, Dick Warlock, Bobby Bass, and George Sawaya), the thriller Ice Station Zebra (1968, with Louie Elias, Gary Downey, John Moio, and Glenn R. Wilder), the drama Che! (1969, with Kenny Endoso, Bennie E. Dobbins, Alan Oliney, David Cadiente, Victor Paul, and Charlie Picerni), the Western comedy The Great Bank Robbery (1969, with Paul Baxley, Carol Daniels Dement, Loren Janes, and Jack Perkins), and the musical Hello, Dolly! (1969, with Dick Dial, Loren Janes, George Sawaya, and Victor Paul). He also appeared in episodes of Startime (1960, with Michael J. Pollard and Joseph Campanella), Alfred Hitchcock Presents (1961), The Wackiest Ship in the Army (1965, with Rudy Solari), McHale's Navy (1966), 12 O'Clock High (1966, with Frank Overton and Joseph Campanella), and The Outcast (1968, with Willard Sage). In the 1970s, he performed stunts in the music comedy The Phynx (1970, with Bill Catching and Jerry Summers), the war comedy Kelly's Heroes (1970), the drama Tora! Tora! Tora! (1970, with Lightning Bear, Vince Deadrick, Nick Dimitri, and Victor Paul), the Western Buck and the Preacher (1972, with Tony Brubaker), the action drama The Poseidon Adventure (1972, coordinated by Paul Stader), the drama The Trial of Billy Jack (1974, with Regina Parton, Gary Combs, Louie Elias, Chuck Hicks, and Glenn R. Wilder), the action comedy Freebie and the Bean (1974, with Eddy Donno, Tommy J. Huff, Gene LeBell, Frank Orsatti, and Tom Steele), the crime drama The Godfather: Part II (1974), the action drama Black Samson (1974, with Nick Dimitri, Bob Herron, Erik Cord, Gene LeBell, Frank Orsatti, Tony Brubaker, Bob Minor, and Marvin Walters), the thriller The Towering Inferno (1974), the science fiction thriller Logan's Run (1976, with Bill Couch, Glenn R. Wilder, Paula Crist, Donna Garrett, and Mike Washlake), the music comedy Thank God It's Friday (1978, with Benjie Bancroft, Dick Ziker, Bud Davis, and Jesse Wayne), the crime drama Texas Detour (1978, with Bud Davis, Ken Lesco, Denver Mattson, Hubie Kerns, Jr., and Don Pulford), the comedy A Pleasure Doing Business (1979, with Alan Oppenheimer and John Cothran, Jr.), and the science fiction comedy C.H.O.M.P.S. (1979). Adams also worked as stunt coordinator on the thriller The Day of the Locust (1975, with James M. Halty, Tommy J. Huff, and Gene LeBell), the music comedy Thank God It's Friday (1978), episodes of the drama series The White Shadow (1978, with Joan Pringle and Bobby Bass), the science fiction comedy C.H.O.M.P.S. (1979), the drama Rivals (1981), the television series The Master (1984, with Gregory J. Barnett, Brian J. Williams, Spice Williams, Bruce Barbour, and Ed Anders), the science fiction film Choke Canyon (1986, with Julius LeFlore, Frank Lloyd, and Beth Nufer), the comedy Crazy People (1990, with Jane Austin and John Stoneham, Jr.), and episodes of the series Tour of Duty (1987-1989). Further stunt work in the 1980s include the adventure The Island (1980, with Mike Cassidy, Vince Deadrick, Jr., Christopher Doyle, Bob Herron, Dennis Madalone, and Paul Stader), the comedy Underground Aces (1981, with Donna Garrett, Ralph Garrett, Peter Horak, Carey Loftin, Paula Moody, Alan Oliney, Rex Pierson, and Mic Rodgers), the action comedy Zorro: The Gay Blade (1981, with Erik Cord, Pete Kellett, and John Moio), the comedy To Be or Not to Be (1983, with Buddy Joe Hooker), the horror film Firestarter (1984, with Julius LeFlore and George P. Wilbur), the horror film Silver Bullet (1985, with Christine Anne Baur), the action thriller Commando (1985, with Simone Boisseree, Tom Morga, Spiro Razatos, and Joel Kramer), the comedy Miracles (1986, with Steve Blalock, Greg Gault, and Pete Turner), the crime comedy Ruthless People (1986, with Gregory J. Barnett, Faith Minton, Ben Scott, and Mike Watson), the horror thriller Maximum Overdrive (1986, with Christine Anne Baur and Bernie Pock), the action thriller Raw Deal (1986), the comedy Blind Date (1987, with Yannick Derrien, Gene LeBell, Jan Shultz, and Brian J. Williams), the music romance Who's That Girl (1987, with Monty Cox, Branscombe Richmond, Ken Bates, and Greg Gault), and the science fiction comedy Earth Girls Are Easy (1988, with John Cade, Jeff O'Haco, J. Suzanne Rampe, and Jerry Spicer). He also appeared in episodes of Hill Street Blues (1986-1987, with James B. Sikking, John Putch, Megan Gallagher, Marc Alaimo, Richard Herd, Barbara Babcock, Lawrence Tierney, Conrad Hurtt, and John Escobar), Matlock (1987, with Vincent Schiavelli and Kevin McDermott), and Tour of Duty (1988). In the 1990s, Adams worked on the crime thriller Wedlock (1991, with Perry Barndt, Tony Cecere, Maria R. Kelly, Dwayne McGee, Lynn Salvatori, and Patricia Tallman), the drama Scent of a Woman (1992, with Al Goto, Gary Wayton, and Jane Austin), the comedy Clean Slate (1994, with Dick Butler, Tim Gilbert, Tom Morga, and Jim Wilkey), the action comedy 3 Ninjas Knuckle Up (1995, with John Alden, Brian Avery, Rick Avery, Sandy Berumen, Mickey Cassidy, Phil Culotta, Maria Doest, Clint Lilley, Buck McDancer, Joyce McNeal, Denney Pierce, Lynn Salvatori, and Tierre Turner), the romance The Evening Star (1996, with Debby Lynn Ross), the crime comedy Gone Fishin' (1997), the crime thriller Enemy of the State (1998), and episodes of Tales from the Crypt (1990, with John Kassir and Steve Susskind) and Xena: Warrior Princess (1998, with Hudson Leick). His credits as stunt coordinator in the 1990s include the horror comedy Nothing But Trouble (1991, with Kane Hodder, Maria R. Kelly, Debby Lynn Ross, and Lynn Salvatori), the comedy sequels The Naked Gun 2½: The Smell of Fear (1991) and Naked Gun 33 1/3: The Final Insult (1994), the horror film Sleepwalkers (1992, with Michael Haynes, Noon Orsatti, Spice Williams, Jane Austin, and Jim Wilkey), the comedy Only You (1992), the comedy I'll Do Anything (1994, with Gary Wayton and Bobby Burns), the thriller Body Shot (1994, with Tony Cecere, Cheryl Wheeler Duncan, Sonia Jo McDancer, Mark Ginther, and Merritt Yohnka), and the comedy George of the Jungle (1997, with Steve Blalock, Pat McGroarty, John Meier, Tim Rigby, Nancy Thurston, and Pat Romano). In the more recent years, Adams worked as stunt coordinator on the war drama Enemy at the Gates (2001), the comedy Dirty Love (2005, along with Laurence Rosenthal), the comedy Forget About It (2006), the fantasy adventure City of Ember (2008), and the comedy How Do You Know (2010, working with B.J. Davis). He also performed stunts in the romance I Dreamed of Africa (2000), the Being Eve episode "Being Just Mates" (2001), and the video game adaptation Doom (2005, with Karl Urban, Dwayne Johnson, Doug Jones, and Tanoai Reed). Star Trek appearances File:Phil Adams, Amok Time.jpg|Stunt double for William Shatner (uncredited) File:Phil Adams, The Trouble with Tribbles.jpg|Stunt double for Michael Pataki , (archive footage) (uncredited) File:Klingon Kang's crewman 13.jpg|Klingon crewman (uncredited) External link * es:Phil Adams Category:Stunt performers Category:TOS performers Category:DS9 performers Category:Performers